The Line
by angellwings
Summary: Tag to "Positive Alex". "So Alex decided to help her the best way she knew how. Subterfuge. She needed to find Zeke in a hurry." Harper/Zeke.


**A/N: **The beginnings of this story have been sitting on my computer since "Positive Alex" aired, and upon letting JDPhoenix read over it for me I finally figured out how I wanted to finish it! So thank her for your getting more Zeke/Harper. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Line**

By angellwings

* * *

"Oh, did you see that guy in our Spanish class checking me out?" Alex asked proudly.

"Wait," Harper paused. "What happened to your crush on George?"

"Oh please, that was over before it started. I mean who was I kidding? Me and the pep band leader? That's just a tragically bad idea," Alex laughed.

Harper sighed, "I TRIED to tell you that, but NO you never listen to me."

"I listen to you," Alex argued.

"Oh yeah? What outfit did I tell you I was working on this morning?" Harper asked with a suspicious glare.

"Um, a liquorish stick dress?" Alex asked.

"No! Alex—that's an awesome idea!" Harper said happily before she shook herself. "But it's NOT the outfit I'm working on right now! You weren't listening."

"I can't help it. The minute you talk about pleats and pasta the voice in my head starts thinking about ways to embarrass Justin. It's automatic," Alex told her.

"Next time you want to date a boy who is the COMPLETE opposite of you…don't tell me," Harper said as she shook her head. "Because I really don't want to—"

"Harper!"

Harper turned to face the voice. She had been expecting Zeke or some one else from the cheerleading squad but what she found was George. Her eyes widened, "Um, hi George."

He smiled at her, "Do you have a date for the Homecoming dance yet?"

"Me? No. I've come close but every time the guy has found out about my blue and yellow Tribecca Turkey inspired dress and run away," Harper told him casually. "You?"

He blinked and grinned, "No, that's why I'm asking you."

"Hold on. You were asking me like asking _asking_ me? Like as a date asking me?" Harper asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean it makes sense. You're a cheer captain and I'm the director of the pep band. It's too perfect to pass up, don't you think?" He asked happily.

She smiled brightly, "It is if you don't mind my mascot inspired outfit."

"Would it have a turkey head attached to it?" He asked warily.

"No, it's basically just blue and yellow feathers with orange boots and this funky necklace that kind of looks like a gobbler—"

"As long as there's no turkey head, I'm in," George agreed brightly.

"Great! Then I'm in too!" Harper told him with a smile.

George nodded, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Kay! Bye!" Harper called after him dreamily. She immediately turned to Alex, "I have a date with the cute pep band leader!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yippee for you. He's not that great you know."

"He's not that great for _you_. He's perfect for me. He's a happy and I'm a happy—"

"You said you were only a happy on the outside."

"Still, I'm half a happy."

"I thought you were going to try and talk Zeke into going with you?" Alex asked.

Harper sighed, "I think Zombie Prom scared him away."

Alex laughed, "Yeah right! He had the time of his life."

"Then why didn't he ask me out afterwards?" Harper asked Alex curiously.

Alex shrugged, "Maybe he's a big chicken like Justin."

"Then he needs to man up! Zeke not Justin. I shouldn't need to talk him into it. George wants to go with me and I don't have to push him," Harper said defensively.

"But you don't really want to go with him," Alex pointed out.

Harper huffed, "I am sick and tired of chasing after guys who clearly don't want to date me. It's about time I was chased, don't you think?"

Alex gave her friend a small smile, "Every one deserves to be chased at some point."

"That's right, and George is chasing me," Harper said with a nod. "If he's nice, I _might_ let him catch me."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Harper. She was all for Harper having a little fun and letting a guy pursue her, but starting a relationship with someone she didn't really like _just_ because _they_ liked _her_ was not a good idea. But she knew what Harper was like when she was this fed up and determined. She wouldn't listen. So Alex decided to help her the best way she knew how. Subterfuge. She needed to find Zeke in a hurry.

"I'm gonna go see if Justin found that dead fish I left in his locker yet," Alex smirked. "I'll catch you in first period?"

Harper nodded, "Yeah, I need to go share the George Development with the rest of the girls on the squad anyway."

Alex rounded the corner and immediately spotted Zeke holding out a trashcan for Justin while the fish was thrown away. Yes, she actually did put a fish in Justin's locker. It was classic, how could she resist?

Alex snatched the trashcan from Zeke's hands and set it down on the floor. She laughed at Justin's outraged cry. He'd missed the trashcan. Alex flashed her brother a triumphant smile before hauling his best friend off.

"Um, hi, Alex," Zeke said in confusion. "What's up?"

"You need to ask Harper out already," Alex said bluntly. Zeke was silent, and Alex sighed, "Normally I would try to manipulate you, but I'm not in the mood today. Besides, I have a feeling it would take too long to point you down the right path. So, do us all a favor, and just ask her out."

"I don't like Har—"

"Don't lie to me," Alex said as she rolled her eyes. "I know you like her. Why haven't you asked her out before now?"

Zeke's shoulders sagged as he resigned himself to Alex's questioning, "Are you kidding me? She's completely in love with Justin. She has been for years."

Alex grinned at him, "She's not as in love with him as she seems. Trust me. I know her better than anyone. Her crush on Justin is a bad habit at this point. Honestly, she's pretty crazy about you. She _wants_ to go to Homecoming with you, but she's determined to be the one _asked_ this time. She's sick of doing the asking. Therefore, yes I said 'therefore', she's going to the dance with George."

"George?" Zeke asked in shock. "The jerk from the Pep Band? I thought he was going to the dance with you?"

Alex scoffed, "No that was cancelled thank goodness. I would kill him before the dance even started."

"So, now he's going with Harper?" Zeke sighed. "How is that fair? After Justin _I'm_ the next in line! He cut the line!"

Alex chuckled, "See, the problem is that Harper didn't even know there _was_ a line."

"Oh, there's a line alright, and George is about to head to the back of it," Zeke said with a glare. "No cuts! I mean, it's a universal rule!"

Alex smiled a self satisfied smile as Zeke stormed off. Her work here was done. Now it was all up to Zeke. She sincerely hoped he didn't screw it up.

"Zeke!" Justin called down the hall as he held out the fishy trash bag. "Where are you going?"

"Not now, dude! Emergency!" Zeke yelled.

Alex laughed as Justin turned to glare at her. So this plan was a success on two levels. She loved her life.

* * *

Harper was chatting amiably with the other girls on the cheer squad when Zeke stormed the gym. Harper had been exchanging flirty glances with George while the pep band practiced, but that stopped when Zeke spoke.

"Back of the line, George!" Zeke yelled. Harper's brow furrowed.

"What?" George asked cluelessly.

"You think you can just swoop in out of no where and ask out Harper? There's a line, dude! You weren't even in it! So, I repeat, Back of the line!"

George's cool gaze drifted over Zeke as if he was judging his competition, "And you think you're _in_ this line?"

"I don't think, I know! I've been waiting for her to get over Justin for a while now! I'm not just _in_ the line I'm the next person waiting! The person _you_ cut in front of!"

Harper's eyes widened at that. He'd been waiting for her to get over Justin? _That's_ why he hadn't asked her out? Well, now she felt really dumb. Of course, that's why. Why couldn't she just stop mooning over Justin? If she could do that Zeke would have asked her out _months_ ago.

"We'll just see about that," George stated calmly. "Why don't you ask her right now?"

"Wait," Zeke paused. "Now?"

"Yes, now," George smirked. "She sitting on the bleachers behind you. You didn't notice?"

No, he didn't. He'd been in such a rage that he hadn't really looked. Now he could feel his face turning red. He'd just admitted all of that in _front_ of Harper. He slowly turned to face her and waved sheepishly, "Hi, Harper."

She gave him a small smile and waved, "Hi, Zeke."

A smile. That was encouraging, Zeke thought. She didn't look horrified or stunned. She looked embarrassed…yet relieved. That had to mean something good for him, didn't it? He cleared his throat and continued, "Would you, um, like to go to Homecoming with me?"

"That depends," She answered with a grin.

"On what?" He asked.

"How you feel about me wearing a dress inspired by our mascot?" Harper asked.

"You mean with like a turkey head and stuff?" Zeke asked excitedly. "Sweet! Could you make me one? We could match!"

Harper laughed happily. It was a very pretty laugh. It was warm, and very clearly not intended to ridicule. She smiled brightly and spoke, "Well, actually there's no turkey head. Just feathers and a gobbler necklace."

"Oh," He said simply. "Well, that's still SWEET! I bet it looks awesome! Are you wearing orange boots for the—"

"Feet? Yes, I am."

"See? AWESOME!"

Harper sighed contentedly, "Then, yes, I would love to go to Homecoming with you Zeke."

Zeke grinned as he heard George sputtering behind him.

"You can't go with him! You already said you would go with me!"

Zeke smirked and turned to face him, "Hey, dude, you're the one that told me to ask her. You practically gave her permission to accept my offer. Besides, you CUT! You're asking her doesn't officially count because you _cheated_."

Harper nodded her agreement, "He's got you there."

"Thank you," Zeke smiled.

"You're most welcome," Harper chuckled.

"So, should we go somewhere private to work out the details?" Zeke asked as he ignored George's muttered protests. Zeke offered Harper his hand and nodded toward the gym doors. She smiled and slipped her hand in his. Zeke contained the triumphant cry that was begging to escape his lips as he led Harper out of the gym and into the hallway. He paused in the hall. "So Harper, should I pick you up around—"

He was suddenly interrupted by Harper's lips on his. It was a short kiss, but a passionate one none the less. He looked down at Harper's blushing face and couldn't stop his goofy smile, "What was that for?"

She smiled and held his hand, "For manning up."

"Manning up?" He asked in confusion.

"It's not important," She laughed as she tugged on his hand and pulled him further down the hallway. "What time were you going to suggest?"

"Oh! Um, 7?" He asked as he cleared his throat.

She nodded, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
